I Won't Leave
by superwholockfan
Summary: Ron will never leave Harry. He won't let Harry face Voldemort alone. Is there something more between them? Harry/Ron mentions Ron/Hermione. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Set during The Half-Blood Prince after Dumbledore's death but before his funeral. First time writing for this pairing! Hope you like it!**

Ron Weasley was Harry Potter's best friend, to put it simply. In reality, the bond between them was much more. Ron loved Harry, was in love with him.

Ron knew everything about Harry. He knew that Harry loved treacle tart, that he'd never really fancied Cho Chang, and other things. He could tell when Harry's scar had been hurting or when he was feeling like everything was hopeless. Ron could just look into his eyes and know.

Harry's eyes were gorgeous and very readable. When Harry was happy, they would lighten and Ron could feel himself brightening. When Harry was angry, they would darken to a deep forest green and Ron would feel sorry for whoever was receiving that gaze. Ron could see in his eyes when Harry was scared or sad. When that happened, Ron would just wrap his arms around Harry and hold him.

That was happening right now. Harry was staring at the fire in the common room, Ron walked down the stairs leading to their dormitory and sat beside him. When Ron looked into his eyes, he could see the fear.

Ron said, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He looked up from the fire. "It's nothing, Ron."

Ron wrapped both his arms around Harry. "Harry, don't lie to me. I'm your best mate. Tell me."

Harry's words rushed out. "We're it, Ron. We don't have any support. The Ministry will fall to him now that Dumbledore's dead. The D.A. and the Order, that's our army. He's got giants and werewolves and who knows what else! I'm alone Ron. I have to face him by myself. And you and Hermione, you might be my best friends but you'll get hurt if you stay that way! I need to let you guys go but I can't. Help me, Ron! Leave. Take Hermione with you. Don't talk to me or even look at me anymore. I can't handle it Ron! I can'..."

"Shut it, you arse! I'm with you until the end! I won't let you go off on your own! I don't know about Hermione but I won't abandon you! I'll be fighting anyway, so I might as well stay with you." Ron interrupted, his famous temper making an appearance.

"Do you mean that?" Harry said, his eyes lightening a bit.

Ron laughed and kissed his hair affectionately. "Of course you git! Now come upstairs. Even The Boy Who Lived needs his sleep."

Harry grinned at him and his eyes were light again. "Thanks Ron. You're a great friend." They walked up the stairs together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Author's Note: Please review! They make me update faster!**

**Chapter 2**

'Ron sure is a great friend. I love him. I wish he wasn't so in love with Hermione.' Harry thought. He was still scared of fighting Voldemort but Ron had let him know he wouldn't be alone. Ron would be there and that gave Harry more courage than any army in the world.

Harry loved Ron. He loved him so much it hurt. He couldn't ever tell him. Voldemort would use Ron to get to Harry. Besides, Ron loved Hermione. They were meant to be. Harry fell into a restless sleep, worried about Ron dying because Harry loved him.

Harry had a terrible nightmare. Voldemort had captured Ron. He was being tortured, screaming for Harry to help him. Harry couldn't move, couldn't even tear his eyes away. He woke up screaming and crying.

Ron awoke suddenly, wondering what had disturbed him. He shrugged, and was almost asleep when he heard crying coming from the bed next to him. He got up groggily and stumbled over to Harry's bed. Harry was crying quietly and sat up when he saw Ron.

Ron sat next to Harry, who was hurriedly wiping his eyes. "You all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine Ron. Sorry for waking you. Silencing Charm must have worn off." Harry said. "Go back to bed." He was staring at his hands, not looking at Ron.

Ron sighed. This was going to be a bad night. Harry constantly had nightmares. Some nights were better than others. Ron pulled the curtains closed and cast a Silencing Charm around them. He put his hands on Harry's face and guided it up so he could see his face. Harry's face was pale and clammy and his eyes were red and filled with tears.

Harry let out a small sob when he saw Ron. The taller boy pulled him close and Harry buried his head in Ron's chest. 'He's all right.' Harry thought. 'He's not dead. He's safe.' The black haired boy could not stop crying. His dream had felt so real.

"Shh, Harry. I told you I'm not leaving. I promise Harry. I'm here." Ron said soothingly.

Harry's sobs quieted and he stiffened in Ron's arms. The small boy pulled away and said, "Ron, I'm fine. Go back to bed." Harry cursed himself inwardly. He had made a fool of himself in front of Ron.

Ron tightened his arms around Harry and pulled him close again. He said, "Harry, I'm your best mate. I know you. Your not okay, you're just too damn stubborn to admit you want someone to hold you and make you feel safer for a bit. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Harry relaxed as Ron settled in under the covers. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry again and Harry felt pleased that Ron was there. He breathed in the ginger's scent deeply. He smelled a little like apples, grass, and something that was just Ron. Harry fell asleep, content and happy.

Ron looked at Harry's sleeping form. Harry didn't look like The Chosen One when he slept. He looked like a too small, too thin sixteen year old boy. But Ron knew better. He had seen Harry when he fought an enemy. His eyes would be forest green and his gaze intense. He was unstoppable. Those moments were when Ron understood why You-Know-Who thought Harry was going to cause his downfall.

You-Know-Who. 'No.' Ron thought. 'Voldemort.' Ron felt so much anger towards him for destroying Harry's life. Harry never complained. Never asked why. More and more was being added to the burden on Harry's too thin shoulders every day. He kept losing people. First his parents, then Sirius, and now Dumbledore. Stupid Dumbledore. Ron knew he shouldn't be angry at the old wizard for dying, but he was. Now Harry had no one to guide him on his hunt for the horcruxes.

Sometimes Ron just wanted to take Harry away from all this. Take him away to a tropical island somewhere and tell him he didn't have to worry anymore. But he didn't. All he could do was be there for Harry and help him. With that thought, Ron tightened his hold on Harry and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: There is going to be a little bit of Fred/Lee and George/Hermione in this chapter!**

A few days later, after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were boarding the Hogwarts Express. People pointed and whispered at Harry. Ron started to tell some of them off but Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"Ron, leave it. It's okay." Harry said quietly. It had been three nights since their talk and Harry's strain was starting to show. He was smiling less and less and his voice was becoming quieter and quieter.

Ron just nodded and settled for glaring at the people closest to him. Hermione led them to an empty compartment and they all sat down, not saying anything. The train began to move.

"Harry, you should try and sleep." Ron said, breaking the silence. He wasn't daft. Harry had barely slept since the night Ron had stayed with him.

Harry shook his head. Ron sighed and forgetting Hermione was there, wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry stifled a sob as Ron held him. "Who else will they take from me Ron? Why won't they stop? What are we going to do?" Harry whispered.

Ron was on the edge of tears himself. Things had never seemed so hopeless. He said, "You go to the Dursleys for a while. Then we start the hunt. We find and destroy all the horcruxes or die trying."

Harry looked at him. His eyes were dark and Ron sadly wondered when they would be light again. Harry clutched Ron like if he let go the ginger might disappear.

Hermione coughed and Harry let go of Ron. He wiped his eyes and looked at Hermione. Ron however, just glared at Hermione and pulled Harry close again.

"Go to sleep Harry. I'm here. I won't leave." Ron murmured in the smaller boy's ear. Slowly, Harry relaxed against Ron. His breathing evened out and his eyes closed.

After a few minutes silence, Hermione spoke. "Ron, why won't you just tell him?"

Ron sighed. Of course Hermione knew. "You know I can't."

"Ronald, what if he dies? What if you die? Then he'll never know how you feel."

Ron's stomach clenched at the thought of Harry dying. "Hermione, let it be."

She glared at him but let the subject drop. He was grateful for that. He looked at the small boy in his arms. No, Harry wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man. Ron brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes. He felt quite protective of Harry, even if Harry didn't need Ron to be. Harry shifted slightly in his seat and murmured something.

Wait. It wasn't just something. It was a name. Ron's name. Ron moved to wake Harry up because he only talked in his sleep when he was having nightmares, but then he saw it. Harry was...smiling. Not a huge smile but a smile nonetheless. And Ron had something to do with it. Ginny chose that moment, when Harry was sleeping peacefully and having good dreams for once, to barge in. She banged the door open and Harry sat bolt upright.

"Ron! What! Where!" he said before seeing the three pairs of eyes trained on him. He blushed and pulled away from Ron. The taller boy sighed and let his arms fall off Harry. "What, Ginny?" Ron barked.

"I...erm...just wanted to borrow Hermione for a quick word." Ginny said. She and Hermione walked out, talking quietly.

The boys were silent for a few moments. "Erm...Harry?"

"What's up, mate?"

"Well, um, when you were sleeping you, uh, said my name. A couple times. So I was just wondering what you were dreaming about. You don't have to tell me." Ron said, his ears turning red.

Harry's cheeks turned red as cherries. "I don't really want to talk about it." Harry whispered. He looked scared, as if Ron might force him.

"Okay. It's just...you looked happy."

Harry glanced at Ron. "I was. You had something to do with it. Scratch that. You had everything to do with it. I really don't want to talk about this. Please Ron."

Ron nodded. They slipped into a semi-awkward silence for a while.

"Ron, do you think I'm worthless?" Harry blurted out suddenly. Ron shifted to look at Harry. Harry wasn't one to fish for compliments, so this was serious. Harry was looking at Ron with a quite intense gaze. It gave Ron chills.

" Harry, why would you think that?"

"I couldn't save Sirius or Dumbledore. My aunt and uncle always told me I was worthless. A waste of space." Harry let out a mirthless laugh. "Maybe they were right."

Ron silently cursed the Dursleys. How could they be do cruel to Harry? His Harry. A tear rolled down Ron's cheek as he thought about it. Brave, kind, selfless Harry didn't deserve that. He was... beautiful. Ron suddenly knew exactly what to say. "Harry. Stupid Harry. You are the bravest, most beautiful person I have ever met. My family adores you. Everyone does. You mean everything to the Wizarding World. And...you mean everything to me. You're my best mate. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ron was really crying now. Harry tentatively reached over and wrapped his arms around Ron.

Ron cried silently in Harry's arms. Harry stroked his hair. Ron wanted to kiss him, to show Harry just how much he meant to Ron. Ron loved him. Loved him so much. It was heaven and hell, painful but wonderful. They sat that way for a while, Harry holding Ron.

Ron very suddenly pulled away from Harry, feeling quite embarrassed. Harry had his own problems. He didn't need Ron blubbering all over him. Harry let go, but kept his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, you don't have to always be strong for me." Harry said, moving his hand so he could put his arm around Ron. Ron's face was red from crying.

Hermione walked back in, looking quite flustered. She said, "Harry, Ronald, we've almost reached the station." Ron looked out the window. She was right, the train was pulling into a tunnel and slowing down. He jumped up and grabbed his trunk and Pig. Harry did the same.

The train pulled to a stop. The trio walked out to Platform 9 3/4 and were immediately hugged by Ron's mother. She looked them over, tears in her eyes. Harry gave her a tiny, almost nonexistent smile, then walked through the barrier. Ron sighed. Hermione bid them farewell and followed Harry.

"Fred and George are looking for your sister." Molly said to him. Ron nodded, not knowing what to say. His mother looked...tired. Even more so than usual.

"How's Bill?" He asked tentatively. His brother had been attacked by a werewolf. Not a transformed werewolf, so the effects were unusual.

"He's back on his feet. Likes his meat a little on the rare side now." Molly gave a small laugh. "How's Harry?"

Ron pondered how to answer. He didn't want to worry his mother, but he didn't want to lie. "He's been better." His mother nodded. Just then, the twins came up with Ginny in tow. They were smiling broadly. That was Fred and George for you. They smiled when the world became dark.

"Look mum! It's our darling sister, Ginevra!" One of them (Ron never could tell them apart) said brightly.

The other twin saw him and said, "Oh look Gred! It's-"

"Ickleronniekins!" Fred finished. They each took one of his arms and led him towards the barrier, Ginny and his mother trailing behind them.

"So Ronnie, hows the love of your life?" George asked, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, good thinking Feorge! How is the Boy Who Lived?" Fred said cheerily.

"What? How did you? What?" Ron spluttered, ears turning red.

"We suspected since you guys were in fourth year, but we found out for sure when you were poisoned. You said his name in your sleep." Fred said.

George was a little kinder. " Now Gred. Should I tell him about your relationship with a certain black haired, black skinned man?"

Ron was stunned. "You...you and Lee?"

"Yep. About six months now." Fred said, blushing a little. "And Feorge, I suppose you wouldn't mind me telling him about you love for a slightly nerdy friend of his?"

George blushed deeply. "Shut it, Fred." He hissed.

"You...love...Hermione?" Ron asked squeakily. This was even more shocking than Fred and Lee.

George nodded. "Since you're with Harry, does that mean she's available?" He asked.

"Wait, I am not WITH Harry. He doesn't like me that way. And George, Hermione was always available. I never dated her." Ron said, ears almost purple now.

"Oh." Was all George said.

"Did you ask him?" The other twin questioned.

"Drop it! It's none of your business!" Ron half-shouted.

The twins shut up after that. They walked out, hailed a taxi, and rode back to the Burrow in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: Please review!**

Harry paced the Dursley's living room anxiously, waiting for members of the Order to arrive. He wanted to get out of here. He needed to start hunting the Horcruxes. Everything depended on it.

He heard a bang outside and drew his wand. He opened the door. Mad-eye, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus Fletcher, Fred and George, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Ron were all standing on the porch.

"Put your wand down, boy." Mad-eye growled. He explained the plan and they were off.

Everything went to hell, of course. Hedwig died and there were Death Eaters waiting for them. Hagrid and him barely made it to the safe house in one piece. They caught their Portkey and were now back at the Burrow.

Remus and George were back. George had lost an ear. Hermione and Kingsley were next. Then came Fred and Mr. Weasley. After that, Ron and Tonks were back.

Harry was feeling terrible. He felt as though George losing an ear was his fault. Hermione and Fred were with him now. He was waiting outside for Ron. He and Tonks appeared out of the night on threstals. Harry ran and pulled Ron into a tight hug.

"You all right?" Harry mumbled, not letting go of Ron.

"I'm all right. What about you?" Ron was hugging Harry just as tightly.

"I'm fine." Harry murmured. Ron was okay. That meant he was okay.

Just then, Bill and Fleur appeared. Bill looked grim and Fleur had tear streaks staining her face. They all walked inside. Ron kept an arm around Harry's shoulders.

When Bill announced Mad-Eyes death, Harry froze. He had caused this. He'd announced he was leaving and everyone protested. He'd finally agreed to stay.

Ron and him were now walking up to Ron's bedroom. They got there and Harry didn't even have time to drop his stuff before Ron was on him. Ron was crying and hugging Harry.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry whispered, guiding the ginger to his bed.

"You can't leave Harry. I won't let you." Ron whispered fiercely. He pulled Harry down onto the bed next to him. Ron snuggled in next to Harry.

"Ron..."

"Stay." Ron begged. "Stay with me. Please."

Harry sighed. "All right, Ron. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Ron just pulled Harry closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. He loved this stupid ginger with all his heart. Harry was half asleep when Ron whispered, "Harry?"

"What, Ron?"

"If you go, take me with you."

Harry sighed. He'd been hoping to put off this conversation until morning. "Ron, I wouldn't leave."

Ron seemed a little vulnerabletonight. "Why do you want me to go? I'm nothing special. I'm just a Weasley. I'm not funny like Fred and George, smart like Percy, kind like Charlie, handsome like Bill, or popular like Ginny. I'm average."

Harry wanted to cry. He loved Mrs. Weasley, but she could've been a little more affectionate towards Ron. She never seemed to have enough time for him. "Ron, you're right. You're not like your siblings. You're you. That's why I want you to go with me. You're amazing Ron. You're not average. You're Ronald Weasley. You helped save the Sorcerer's Stone, you braved the Chamber of Secrets and the Department of Mysteries. You're my best friend. Where would I be without you?" Ron's ears started turning red. He wasn't used to such praise.

"Love you, Harry." Ron mumbled. He was falling asleep already.

"Love you too, Ron."Harry murmured.


End file.
